Junjun
|birthplace = Yueyang, Hunan, China |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 168cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Sängerin, Schauspielerin |active = seit 2007 ( Jahre) |agency = |label = zetima |mcolor = |generation = 8th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Zoku v-u-den, Muten Musume, Ex-ceed! |blog = Weibo Blog |graduate = 15. Dezember 2010 |sig = Junjunautograph.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = JunJuns Autogramm }} Lǐ Chún (李纯) (zurzeit als Lǐ Qìn Yáo (李沁謡); geboren am 11. Januar 1988 in Hunan, China), bekannter unter ihrem japanischen Bühnennamen Junjun (ジュンジュン), ist eine chinesische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie wurde im März 2007 Mitglied von Morning Musume. Zusammen mit Linlin ist sie das bislang einzige nicht-japanische Mitglied der Gruppe. Zusammen mit Linlin und Kamei Eri graduierte sie am 15. Dezember 2010 von der Gruppe. Biografie ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Junjun wurde am 11. Januar 1988 in China geboren. 2006 Junjun nahm am Super Girl Contest teil und wurde eine der besten 50 Teilnehmerinnen, gewann jedoch nicht. Durch dieses Casting wurde Tsunku auf sie aufmerksam und lud sie zum Casting für Morning Musume in China ein. Von diesem Casting wussten nicht einmal die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe. 2007 Am 15. März wurde Junjun mit Linlin offiziell als neues Mitglied von Morning Musume vorgestellt. Sie galten als Austauschschülerinnen, die die Expansion der Gruppe nach China vorantreiben sollten. Ebenfalls im März zog Linlin nach Tokyo. Sie trat zum ersten mal am 6. Mai zum Graduationskonzert von Yoshizawa Hitomi auf. 2009 Im Juli reiste Junjun mit Morning Musume nach Los Angeles zur Anime Expo. Es war der erste Besuch der Gruppe in den Vereinigten Staaten. Später im Jahr wurde Junjun mit Michishige Sayumi und Sugaya Risako teil von Zoku v-u-den. 2010 Im Juni trat Junjun mit Natsuyaki Miyabi und Kusumi Koharu als Ex-ceed! in Shanghai auf. Am 15. Dezember graduierte Junjun von Morning Musume und dem Hello! Project. Seitdem lebt sie wieder in Japan. 2011 Im Juni 2011 besuchte sie Japan. Zudem spielte sie im Film "Ai yi Miao" mit. Im September trat sie der Beijing Film Academy bei. Außerdem warb sie für das chinesische Spiel Rise of Dynasty. 2014 Junjun heiratete am 3. November den chinesischen Musikproduzenten Zheng Nan. 2015 Sie erwähnte dass sie ihren Namen von Li Chun (李純) in Li Qin Yao (李沁谣) geändert hat. Profil *'Aktueller Bühnenname:' Lǐ Qìn Yáo (李沁謡) *'Japanischer Bühnenname:' Junjun (ジュンジュン) *'Geburtsname:' Lǐ Chún (李純, リー・チュン) *'Spitznamen: ' JJ, Junko (ジュンコ), Banana Jun, Jun-chan, Panda *'Geburtstag:' (laut Amtspapieren 11. Februar 1988) *'Geburtsort:' Yueyang, Hunan, China *'Größe:' 168 cm *'Blutgruppe:' O *'Westliches Sternzeichen' Steinbock *'Östliches Sternzeichen:' Tiger *'Jahre in Morning Musume:' 3 Jahre *'Morning Musume Mitgliedsfarbe:' **'Blau' (2007-2010) Mitgliedschaft in Gruppen **Morning Musume (2007–2010) **v-u-den (2009-2010) *'Konzert Units:' **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) *'Weitere:' **Ex-ceed! (2010) Gruppensongs *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操; Ping-pong Bread Exercise) (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei Cover; mit Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, und Linlin) *2009.03.18 Guruguru JUMP (グルグルＪＵＭＰ; Around and JUMP) (mit Kusumi Koharu und Linlin) *2009.07.15 Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (世界は二人のために; The World Exists for the Two of Us) (Sagara Naomi Cover; mit Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu, und Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.17 Osaka Umainen (大阪 美味いねん; Osaka Is Delicious) (mit Mitsui Aika und Linlin) DVDs *2007.09.26 Morning Days Vol.1 (with Kamei Eri and Qian Lin) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.1 (with Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu and Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.2 (with Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu and Mitsui Aika) *2010.11.13 Morning Musume. JunJun & LinLin Graduation Memorial *2011.03.30 Morning Days FC Tour Tokubetuhen Eri, JunJun, LinLin Graduation Trip in Aichi (Morning Days FCツアー特別編　Eri・JunJun・LinLin 卒業旅行 in 愛知) Magazine Covergirl *2013.03 Table-Top Game Auf dem Cover *2010 Chinese STAR (mit Linlin) Arbeiten TV-Programme *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Tunnels no Minasan no Okagedeshita (とんねるずのみなさんのおかげでした) (2 Episoden) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 FUJIWARA no Arigatai to Omoe! (FUJIWARAのありがたいと思えッ!) (3 Episoden) TV-Dramen *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2013 Tiny Times (小时代; Xiao Shi Dai) (als Lin Quan und Lin Ting) Theater *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2010 Fashionable Filme *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Ai yi Miao (爱一秒; Love in a Second) *2012 FāngZhōu Internet *2010 Dreaming Places Makes Us Dream Konzert Fotobücher *2011.02.16 Morning Musume Live Shashinshū "Rival Survival" ~Kamei Eri Junjun Linlin Sotsugyō Special (モーニング娘。ライブ写真集「ライバル サバイバル」 ~亀井絵里・ジュンジュン・リンリン卒業スペシャル~) Junjuns Geburtsdatum In den offiziellen Papieren und Ämtern wird Junjuns Geburtsdatum als 11. Februar 1988 geführt. Sie wurde allerdings einen Monat vorher geboren, am 11. Januar. Ihre Mutter füllte das Formular falsch aus. Erst später fiel der Familie der Fehler auf. Junjun feiert trotzdem an ihrem richtigen Geburtstag im Januar. Trivia *Sie liebt Bananen. *Sie war eng mit Tanaka Reina befreundet und die beiden gingen oft auf "Dates". *In den ersten Monaten in der Gruppe lebten Junjun und Linlin zusammen. Später gab Junjun zu, dass sie Linlin am Anfang nicht leiden konnte. *Sie stritt oft mit Michishige Sayumi wegen ihren Frisuren. Da Junjun der Kohai in der Beziehung war, musste sie eine andere Frisur als Michishige wählen und färbte ihre Haare. *Sie folgt Morning Musume weiterhin. Zurzeit ist sie Fan von Ishida Ayumi Weiterführende Links *Junjun *Junjuns Blog *Junjuns Weibo *Instagram Category:Morning Musume Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Geburtstage 1988 Category:2007 beigetreten Category:V-u-den Category:Abgänge 2010 Category:Zoku V-u-den Kategorie:Vor der Gründung Hello! Projects geborene Mitglieder Category:Ex-ceed! Category:Muten Musume Category:Geburtstage im Januar Category:Mitglieder aus China Category:Junjun Kategorie:Verheiratete Mitglieder cs:Li Chun en:Junjun es:Junjun fr:Junjun it:Li Chun